Demonstrate Away
by Tarafina
Summary: Clark was covering his eyes, but Chloe had a feeling that even from behind them, he was glaring. :Chlollie:


**Title**: Demonstrate Away  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Friendship/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: When? by pipersmum  
**Word Count**:  
**Summary**: Clark was covering his eyes, but Chloe had a feeling that even from behind them, he was glaring.

**_Demonstrate Away_**  
-Drabble-

Clark was covering his eyes, but Chloe had a feeling that even from behind them, he was glaring. "Since when?" he asked, voice deep and gravelly like it often became when he was angry.

She looked over to her companion who was currently pulling on a pair of pants. She was momentarily sidetracked by staring at his broad, tanned chest. He smirked at her, winking, and she had to shake her head to remind herself to focus. "Uh, a few... weeks?"

"Weeks," Clark sputtered, surprised. "Are you decent yet?"

She snorted. "You're standing on most of my clothes," she admitted rather amused. "But I'm wearing a very nice sheet in this spring's colors."

He dropped his hand, now showing her his glare. "Chloe..."

Her shoulders hunched. This was definitely _not _how she wanted him to find out she was seeing someone... And not just anyone, but a very special someone.

"It's not a fling," a voice said from the right.

She turned to see the attractive chest she'd previously been staring at hidden away beneath a deep green shirt.

"Then what is it? Because last time I checked in, you two weren't anything but co-workers." Clark crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Sometimes you remind me of my dad..." she commented. "Am I going to be grounded for sneaking around with the neighbor boy?"

_He _snorted. Clark didn't.

"This is serious!" His eyes widened. "What if... What if you two don't work out? Then what's going to happen?"

Chloe lifted a brow. "Business as usual."

"I'm hurt, Sidekick," her lover said easily. "You could just go back to everything as if we were nothing?"

She smiled up at him mischievously. "Just to be sure that doesn't happen, you should definitely stay on you A game and keep me plenty satisfied in this relationship."

He smirked. "I never slack in the satisfaction department," he assured.

Leaning back, she grinned. "I'm well aware."

Clark cleared his throat, lips pursed with disapproval.

Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes. "Listen Clark, I appreciate the big brother/protective dad/caring friend routine, I do. But... honestly, you're currently getting it on with my cousin... Let's not talk about messy, all right?" She lifted a brow at his blush and continued on. "My sex life is none of your business, but if you're really interested it's currently going fantastic!" She was proud to see him redden further and begin squirming. "Now, what I do or who I do or anything of the sort is off limits. I appreciate your worry and I'm sorry you sort of barged in on things as they were, but... I'm a grown woman and I really just need you to support my decisions."

He let out a long breath, staring at the carpet before finally nodded. "All right... But know that if anything goes wrong..."

"You can tell me I told you so all you want," she assured, nodding. "Now unless you want specific details I'd suggest-"

He was gone before she could finish her sentence, far away from the bedroom, the apartment, and anything involving her and her sex life. She grinned proudly and leaned into the warm body that sat down next to her and gathered up into him. "That was cruel. Poor Boyscout may never recover."

She looked up at him, chuckling. "Now that he's gone..." She reached for his t-shirt and drew it up, nails grazing along his back as she kissed his neck. "I think we were in the middle of something." She leaned him back on the bed before straddling him. "Thought you were a man who never slacked in the satisfaction department, Mr. Queen."

He smirked up at her easily before flipping them over so she was sprawled beneath him. "I'll have to give you a demonstration or two to prove it, I think," he said against her lips as he kissed her, his fingers trailing down her front, slow and teasing.

She nodded, her breath coming out in stutters as his fingers became bolder and her thighs fell further apart, feeling the denim of his jeans rubbing against her.

While she wasn't happy with how Clark had found out, she was glad it was no longer a secret. Now she had Oliver all to herself, to do with as she liked, without fear of being found out by those she cared about. And she planned to use that to her advantage.

"Demonstrate away," she murmured, staring up into his dark eyes.


End file.
